Croisement
by boopink
Summary: Sa destinée accomplie, Harry voyage en solitaire et profite de sa tranquilité. Il voudrait que cela dure. C'est sans compter sur Severus Snape Rogue . SS/HP snarry
1. 1 Entre bonne et mauvaise surprise

Disclaimer : Les personnages que je manipule ici ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la création de JKR. Je ne gagne pas un sous dessus.

Blabla : Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic. Je ne suis et ne serai jamais écrivain. J'écris en attendant que mes auteurs préférés updatent. Néanmoins toutes remarques constructives pour améliorer ce qui suit sont les bienvenues. Je cherche un bêta-lecteur. Faites moi signe si ça vous intéresse.

Rating : M pas de lime j'ai tenté, le résultat fut pathétique.

Sur la fic : le paring est SS/HP. Il va sans dire que je ne tiens pas compte de ce qui se passe dans les livres et que c'est OOC.

* * *

**1.Entre bonne et mauvaise surprise**

« Entre chien et loup… » Le jeune homme murmura ces mots et soupira. Il contempla l'horizon, essayant de capter la lumière chaude qui semblait envelopper le paysage. Il aimait s'imprégner de chaque endroit. Satisfait, il se retourna et leva le pouce. Au loin une voiture noire se rapprochait.

L'homme conduisait depuis le début de la journée. Voyager seul à travers l'Europe était un plaisir qu'il renouvelait chaque vacances depuis des années. Les auto-stoppeurs étaient le seul contact qu'il n'évitait pas. Cette compagnie improvisée était suffisamment neutre et toujours une surprise. Bonne ou mauvaise? C'était devenu un jeu.

Justement, l'homme aperçut un auto stoppeur. Ce dernier était grand, fin, les cheveux foncés en bataille, la barbe négligée. Son sac modeste révélait qu'il était sans doute un habitué de ce mode de transport. Le conducteur freina et s'arrêta peu après le jeune homme qu'il considéra dans son rétroviseur. Celui-ci avait déjà happé son sac et s'approchait rapidement. A ce stade le conducteur fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière avant, s'installa et lança :

« Merci, vous êtes le premier aujourd'hui. Je commençais à perdre … ».

Le conducteur le coupa d'un « POTTER » froid et agacé.

Harry se figea et se tourna vers le généreux conducteur. Il fixa ces yeux noirs qu'il connaissait et surtout détestait si bien. SNAPE! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui, comment était-ce possible?

Il lâcha froidement« Vous. ».

Puis ce fut le silence.

Silence que Snape rompit le premier: « Je ne vais pas vous faire descendre, jusqu'où allez- vous? »

De mauvaise grâce Harry répondit: « Rome »

Il démarra et le voyage s'engagea dans un silence pesant. Harry décida d'en profiter pour récupérer. Il s'assoupit en priant pour ne pas ronfler ni baver.

_#Je rêve ou il dort le morveux. #_

Snape jeta un autre coup d'œil et fixa la barbe.

_#Enfin plus vraiment._

_Cela fait bien cinq ans._

_C'est donc ainsi que le « héros« s'occupe depuis sa disparition du devant de la scène. La gazette serait ravie de l'apprendre#_

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais au fond il respectait Potter pour sa discrétion et il ne ferait rien pour changer cela.Il fit alors abstraction de son passager.

«-POTTER »

Harry sursauta, il détestait cette voix. Il se dit qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé du temps de Poudlard.

«-Si sa majesté Potter déniait dégager de ma voiture, elle serait bien aimable.»

Harry s'éveilla d'un bloc en se rappelant que la voix était réelle. Il grogna, sorti de la voiture, s'étira lentement, laissant son ancien professeur attendre. Puis il grommela

«-ça va, ça va, quelle heure est-il?

-Minuit moins quart. Je vous laisse ici, à Rome. Vous allez vous en sortir? » répondit Severus Snape d'un ton faussement préocupé, lui jetant son sac.

«-J'en ai vu d'autres. Merci pour le voyage. Adieu, j'espère. » Harry prit le sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna sans autres formes de politesse.

_# Merlin, Snape fait du tourisme dans le monde moldu pendant les vacances. Il conduit une voiture moldu, s'habille en moldu. On aura vraiment tout vu. Bien sur en noir et en solitaire, ne casons pas trop le mythe. _

…

_Un peu plus et je dirai qu'il n'était pas repoussant._

…_Merlin qu'est-ce que je pense là?!# _

Harry ricana, secouant la tête comme pour chasser ces réflexions stupides.

Un peu plus loin Snape se demandait pourquoi il avait regardé Potter trois secondes de trop avant de le réveiller. Mais cela ne dura pas.

* * *

Il était 4h00 du matin et Harry sortait d'une boite gay. Il passait par la Piazza di Trevi plus calme que de jour. Il se sentait bien dans les villes où personne ne le connaissait. Le fait que Snape soit dans la même ville l'avait d'abord gêné. Quand il visitait tous les endroits touristiques, il avait craint de le croiser régulièrement. Mais en trois jours, à son grand soulagement, cela ne produisit pas. Il aurait du se douter que ces endroits n 'étaient pas le genre de Snape.Son regard fut attiré par les pièces au fond de la fontaine. Harry se dit que c'était à son tour de faire un vœu.Il chercha péniblement une pièce au fond de la poche de son jean.

_#trop serré ce jean#_

Il se plaça, les yeux clos, inspira profondément.

_#Je souhaite que mon Prince charmant apparaisse#_

Et il lança la pièce. Aussitôt, quelqu'un lui parle.

«-Vous croyez à la magie, Potter? »

_#J'avais demandé un prince charmant pas un crapaud#_

Il adressa un regard ennuyé à son ancien professeur. A sa grande surprise, il était soigné et semblait moins renfrogné qu'à son habitude.

_#pas si crapaud que ça tient#_

_#on oublie… c'est SNAPE#_

«-Bien sur que non » répondit il d'un ton ironique.

Snape esquissa un sourire.

«-Vous avez raison, ça n 'existe pas. »

«-Mais vous savez sourire.»

«-Oui, bien que je choisisse soignement les destinataires. C'est-à-dire personne normalement, seulement là j'ai bu. »

Séverus Snape se tut et semblait s'être perdu dans quelques réflexions lorsqu'il ajouta:

«-Un peu de Vodka?? Ce n'est pas très local mais reste très efficace. »

Snape lui tendit une bouteille qu'Harry saisit.

«-Après, tout »

Et il s'enfila quelques rasades.

«-Qu'avez-vous souhaité, Potter?

-Je ne le dirai pas sinon ça ne se réalisera pas.

-Ridicule et superstitieux avec ça.»

Son sourire était railleur et il enchaîna

«- Je pensais vous croiser plus souvent, entre touriste…Rome vous plait ?»

_#il est presque aimable, bavard et curieux?! #_

«-Oui j'aime beaucoup, c'est la troisième fois que je viens.

-Oh c'est vrai vous avez eu le temps de voyager. Où allez-vous ensuite?

-Là où le prochain conducteur m'emmène. Je laisse le hasard en décider, ne choisissant que la route sur laquelle je fais du stop.

-Oh! Mais je voulais dire après vos voyages.

-Je n'arrête pas. Je n'ai pas d'adresse fixe et cela me convient parfaitement. Et si j'en ai assez, je vais chez Ron et Hermione.

-lonesome cowboy …» et Snape se tut.

_# pas si désagréable le bougre# _pensa Harry.

_#ça doit être l'alcool qui fait effet# _se persuadant de cela à l'aide de quelques gorgées de plus. Il céda la bouteille à son ancien professeur. Ce dernier manquait étonnamment de précision dans ces gestes. Il reprit le flacon et frôla aussi la main d'Harry. Celui-ci se dégagea un peu trop rapidement. Un silence gêné s'installa.

Snape se redressa.

«Il est temps pour moi de regagner mes pénates. »

Il s'éloigna sans même attendre une réponse.

_# Il ne dit même pas au revoir ce con.#_

Comme si il avait entendu cette remarque, Snape leva la main et, sans se retourner, fit sobrement un salut .

_#Je crois que c'est le plus aimable qu'on puisse espérer de lui._

…

_Ces mains_

…

_J'ai trop bu. A l' hôtel. # _

Harry souffla et se mit en route pour son hôtel.

* * *

Neuf jours plus tard, Harry levait le pouce à la sortie de Rome. Il craignait de revoir son détesté professeur. Depuis le début de la journée il se tendait à chaque voiture noire.

_#Je suis ridicule, il y a déjà eu trop de hasard.#_

Pourtant Snape passa. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire mauvais. Snape ralentit et lui rendit la pareille sans s'arrêter. Lorsque qu'ils furent certains que l'autre ne le voyait plus, Harry ria et Snape aussi. Sans le percevoir, ils s'amusaient comme longtemps ils ne l'avaient plus fait.Quelques instants après une voiture s'arrêta, Harry découvrit une jolie jeune femme, le rêve de tout auto-stoppeur. Toutefois il n'eut pas l'air satisfait.

Snape s'accorda enfin une pause. Depuis neuf jours certaines pensées revenaient trop souvent à son goût.

_°Pourquoi suis-je tombé sur Potter? __ Besoin de café. Je ne veux plus penser à ça.°_

Il se dirigea vers la station anticipant le plaisir d'un bon café noir. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua un couple en grande discussion. L'homme de dos semblait être fuyant tandis que la jeune femme se rapprochait de lui. Il entendit « NO, you're attractive but…i'm gay ! Sorry ». Elle s'énerva et s'éloigna en hurlant des insultes. Snapene put s'empecher de sourire dépassa le jeune homme et resta saisi. Harry Potter le toisa puis aboya

« Ne me fixez pas comme ça.» pour s'éloigner ensuite.

_#Snape le sait, Snape le sait Snape le sait Merlin! Snape le sait…#_

_#Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fou? HAHA t'as vu sa tête, au moins une fois dans ta vie tu l'aura vu pris de court#_

_#...merde#_

Harry se mit en quête d'un nouveau chauffeur.

_#Tiens le voilà.#_

La voiture stoppa à sa hauteur.

«-Potter montez » ordonna Snape

Harry ne bougea pas.

«-Voulez-vous qu'une autre femme vous, et je choisie bien mes mots, vous prenne, Potter? J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas dans vos habitudes.» La voix de son ancien professeur se fit acide.

«- Seriez-vous jaloux?

-Non, mais vous aimeriez n'est-ce pas?

-Plutôt crever. Je préfère encore les insultes d'une femme à vos sarcasmes.

-Ce que je dis a tant d'importance pour vous?! Vous me flattez.

-Mon confort a tant d'importance pour que vous insistiez comme ça? VOUS me faites trop d'honneur. »

Et Harry s'installa satisfait.

«-Alors où m'emmenez-vous cette fois? »

Snape fulmina sans pour autant riposter.

* * *

suite si il y a des intéressés sinon tanpis


	2. 2 Entre promiscuité et intimité

Disclaimer: Les personnages que je manipule ici ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la création de JKR. Je ne gagne pas un sous dessus

Rating: M

Blabla: je suis encore à la recherche d'un bêta lecteur pour m'aider à la mise en page, l'orthographe, discuter de mes idées et m'aider à résoudre des questions métaphysiques tel que « Mais je fais pas SnapeHarry trop bavard/guimauvemalin là?Bon il est déjà OOC mais faut pas trop exagérer quand même»

Sur la fic: le paring est SS/HP. Il va sans dire que je ne tiens pas compte de ce qui se passe dans les livres et que c'est OOC.

Reviews:

Merci à sophiepieri,zarakinel, princessenell, titmo, brigitte26,stormtrooper, kate et didile pour vos encouragements.

princessenell: le stop c'est dangereux ;)…

zarakinel,c'est vrai que je fais trop court. J'écris ce qui me vient à l'esprit par rapport au canevas que j'ai en tête. Cette fic devait être un one-shot , bon maintenant on lira en plusieurs morceaux tant pis. Je devrais ajouter des descriptions pour plonger plus le lecteur dans l'histoire.

stormtrooper et didile : Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire originale. J'ai quand même failli faire le coup de la pannemais je me suis ravisé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Entre promiscuité et intimité**

Harry ignorait depuis combien de temps le paysage défilait. Il souhaitait revoir l'homme agréable rencontré à la place, quoiqu'il ne semblait plus exister. Ce dernier n'avait pas répondu à sa question et encore moins ouvert la bouche, tout absorbé à sa conduite. Il semblait irrité, comme à son habitude. A se demander si la rencontre sur cette place avait été un rêve. Sur cette réflexion, le passager s'assoupit.

Le conducteur fit claquer un «POTTER».L'endormi sursauta et s'agaça du déjà-vu. Il nota l'arrêt de la voiture et grogna.

«Je sais, je sais, je dégage. Où sommes- nous là?»

«Au milieu de nulle part, à mi-chemin pour Milan. Figurez-vous qu'il m'arrive d'être fatigué. Cette auberge me semblait tout indiquée.»

Harry détailla l'enseigne. Le bâtiment blanc sur deux étages était d'une architecture simple, simple mais soignés. L'aménagement convenable de la terrasse et la délicatesse du jardin qui entourait la bâtisse laissait présager des chambres cossues. Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et il emboita le pas en direction de l'hôtel derrière un Severus Snape toujours aussi placide.

Contre toutes attentes, le réceptionniste était jeune. Il s'anima à l'entrée des deux hommes.

«Good afternoon, Misters. May I help you?»

C'est Harry qui se lança le premier.

«Good afternoon. A room for one night please.»

L'employé sourit et reprit en français, mâtiné d'un accent italien.

«Une chambre avec petit déjeuner?»

Surpris, Harry demanda

«Comment avez-vous deviné?»

«L'accent…» et il fit un clin d'œil.

«Ah, et bien oui une chambre avec petit- déjeuner. Il y a beaucoup d'autres clients?»

«Je vous avouerais que ces temps-ci pas vraiment. Et peu de personne jeune et sympathique.»

Le voyageur sourit et tiqua à propos du comportement de son interlocuteur qui enchaina directement:

«C'est si rare que je me permettrai de vous inviter à boire un verre ce soir. Je finis bientôt.»

#très bien mais je ne suis pas tenté du tout#

Il fit un sourire crispé. Snape jura contre sa valise dont il n'arrivait plus à rentrer la poignée télescopique.

« Maudits trucs moldus.»

Il se figea lorsque Potter s'agrippa à son bras en disant:

«Ah, je me suis mal fait comprendre. C'est une chambre double que je souhaite.»

Impassible, il leva un sourcil et trancha

«Deux chambres simples ça ira, merci.»

Harry minauda

«S'il te plait, je ne supporte plus de faire semblant.»

Séverus le scruta, tapotant furieusement le comptoir avec ses doigts. De mauvaise grâce, il sortit.

«Une chambre double»

L'italien si accueillant jusqu'ici devint glacial.

«Chambre 11, premier étage. L'escalier est à votre droite. Le petit déjeuner est servi de six à neuf dans la salle juste à gauche. Veuillez signer ici et voici la clé, Monsieur.»

Ils prirent la direction de leur chambre. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Harry remercia son sauveur. Ce dernier ne s'en contenta pas, répondant séchemment.

«Merci? Ne me remerciez pas, j'ai agie de tel sorte que je passe pour le moins idiot possible.Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ce pathétique mensonge?»

«Je n'ai pas eu d'autres idées pour repousser ce type.»

«Pourquoi ne pas faire comme les autres? Montrer votre désintérêt par exemple.»

«Cela n'aurait été d'aucune utilité, il ne m'aurait pas lâché.»

«Etre avec un homme mur qui ne s'assume pas ça va le calmer, c'est certain.»

Devant le silence ahuri de son ancien élève, pour la première fois il ne se contenta pas de sarcasmes et sortit de ses gonds.

«Potter, vous êtes toujours aussi irréfléchi. Cela vous rend vraiment trop envahissant.»

Snape quitta la pièce en rage.

* * *

Harry rejoignit son soit-disant amant au restaurant. Ils ne décrochèrent pas un mot de la soirée. Harry fini par s'enfuir pour visiter le jardin. Il était en train d'admirer une fleur dont il ignorait le nom lorsqu'un «Bonsoir» le surprit

«Ah, bonsoir»

«Vous êtes seul?». C'était le réceptionniste

«Manifestement.»

«Je vous ai regardé ensemble. Ca va bien? »

«Mh»

«Mon invitation tiens toujours.»

« C'est assez mal venu.» Il déguerpît sans autres formalités.

En entrant dans la chambre, il tomba sur un Snape farfouillant son sac vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Harry détourna le regard.

#Je ne suis pas dans la même chambre que lui.

Je ne viens pas de le voir torse nu.

Je n'ai pas trouvé cela attrayant du tout.

Comment s'entretient-il? En plus il sait que je suis pd, ça rend les hétéros pudiques d'habitude.

Je vais dormir dans le même lit que lui!

C'est un fait. Je suis trop envahissant.#

Severus avait déjà eu le temps de retourner dans la salle de bain se changer. Il revint en pyjama, noir évidemment. Il parla le premier mais seulement pour railler Harry.

« Je vous ai vu dans le jardin. Il a vraiment l'air calmé.»

«Etant donné votre comportement, il pensait avoir toutes ses chances»

«Il fallait y penser avant. A quoi vous attendiez vous de ma part? Que soudain je joue l'amoureux transi?»

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Il me semblait aussi. Sur ce, je vais me coucher.»

Il s'étendit et éteignit la lumière.

La pénombre avait chassé Harry dans la salle de bain. Il était crispé, et ne voulait pas réfléchir à son état. Vidé, il se dépouilla de ses vêtements avec lenteur. Il se doucha longuement, passant et repassant le jet sur son corps, fixant l'eau qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit l'eau refroidir qu'il se décida à rejoindre le lit. Il s'installa le plus discrètement possible. Malgré la distance entre eux, il ne pouvait nier la présence de l'autre. Il voulait juste dormir mais trop de pensées se bousculaient, trop d'émotions aussi peut-être. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mélancolique, en fait depuis son départ après la bataille finale. Il s'était dit qu'un petit voyage le requinquerait. De fait la mélancolie avait disparu laissant place à la routine des déplacements. Les cauchemars s'étaient envolés, remplacés par un sommeil sans rêves. Une voix acide le sortit de ces tourments.

«Vous avez toujours des problèmes de sommeil, où sautiller dans le lit fait parti de votre plan pour me rendre fou?»

L'insomniaque bondit et s'assit au bord du lit.

«Non, c'est moi qui devient fou. Partager la nuit avec vous me met trop mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, je pensais que les choses seraient simples, chacun de son côté et voilà.»

«Je vous ai dit que vous étiez irréfléchi. Pourtant bien que la situation soit déplacé, il n'y a pas de quoi devenir fou. »

Devant le mutisme du jeune homme il reprit

«Votre silence laisse place à beaucoup d'interprétation. Cela vous rend fou parce que je vous énerve, je vous dégoute, ou parce que je vous plais.»

«OH,Je suis fatigué. Vous êtes sérieux et insupportable ou drôle et assez aimable pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, là?»

« Allez savoir.»

«Vous pourriez être tout ça. Après tout, vous n'en seriez pas à votre premier paradoxe»

«Décidez-vous entre ce que j'ai dit que je puisse m'énerver.»

«OU?»

«Dans les deux cas, je m'énerve.»

Encore une fois, Harry se dit que c'était soit stupide soit drôle.

«Vous êtes bien un hétéro, comme si la vie d'un pd se résumait à « baisable ou non baisable, telle est la question».»

« En fait,la question se pose souvent quelque soit l'orientation. D'ailleurs ne parlons pasde mon orientation sexuelle.»

«Ah bon et pourquoi? Apres tout, au lit quel meilleur endroit pour en parler? Voyons voir, mangemort et membre de l'ordre du phénix, insupportable et aimable, sérieux et drôle. Je parierai sur bi.»

«Bien, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui vous rend fou et vous ne voulez pas savoir mon orientation.» La voix de Snape était sans appel.

«Vous empêchez ma fuite.»

«Je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je disais que je ne voulais pas savoir.»

«A vous maintenant.»

Snape soupira.

«Vous êtes envahissant. Notre promiscuité forcée ne doit pas forcement aboutir à une quelconque intimité.»

«C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.»

«Et bien moi si, de plus votre réponse n'est même pas explicite. Alors bonne nuit.»

«Couard. »

Le jeune homme se sentait mieux et sourit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas. Il entendit encore

«Si vous croyez que la provocation fonctionne encore avec moi.»

* * *

Harry émergea lentement. Il sentit les rayons du soleil à travers ses paupières. Il avait du oublié de tirer les rideaux. Tâtonnant pour retrouver ses lunettes, il se remémorait son rêve. Même si ce n'était qu'une bride absurde où il était question d'un hôtel rempli de jeunes hommes qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver la sortie, il apprécia ce fait. En ajustant ses lunettes, deviner Snape sous la couverture le ramena à la réalité. Il se leva pour refermer les rideaux et s'apprêta pour sortir.

Lorsqu'il attaquait sa troisième tartine, Snape apparu enfin.

«Bonjour.J'ai bien cru que vous alliez rater le petit déjeuner. Je vous ai pris du café au lait et du thé, ainsi que de la confiture et du fromage.»

Il ponctua ses propos d'un sourire espiègle.

Son vis-à-vis resta austère et maugréa un bonjour. Ce dernier prit le thé et ajouta du lait, se fit une tartine au fromage qu'il couvrit de confiture.

«J'aurai du m'en douter.» s'exclama Harry

Snape haussa les épaules et attaqua ses préparations. Harry poursuivit.

«Je me suis décidé, je vais considérer que vous avez beaucoup d'humour.Je vous ai assez détesté par le passé.»

«Ah. Passez-moi le pain s'il vous plait.» Séverus demeurait indifférent.

«Et vous êtes bi, définitivement.»

«Oui oui, bien sur. Le beurre si vous voulez bien.»

« Beurre salé avec de la confiture?»

«Bonne suggestion mais je doute qu'il soit salé ce beurre»

«Spécialiste des mélanges délicats. Remarquez pour un maître de potions rien de bien surprenant.»

«Vous avez essayez le pain d'épice, fromage de chèvre, miel? Un délice.»

«A vrai dire non, et j'étais sur un autre sujet»

«Ah, ce n'étais pas les mélanges délicats?»

«Non, plutôt vous.»

«Promiscuité forcé ne veut pas dire intimité Potter. Essayez de changer un peu et de retenir ce que je dis.» Le ton de son ancien professeur devenait cassant.

«Ne me traitez plus comme un élève.»

«Cela vaut pour toute relation, il vaut mieux écouter l'autre.»

«Donc il y a relation.»

«Vous êtes bouché.»

Snape se leva énervé et quitta la table sans mots dire.

Harry se dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille à la chambre préparer ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir ce qui lui servait de chauffeur partir sans lui. Malheureusement pour lui, le réceptionniste le harponna encore une fois.

«Bonjour, encore seul à ce que je vois, une nouvelle dispute?»

«Il n'est pas vraiment du matin.»

#ni des autres moments à vrai dire#

«Et moi oui.»

«J'en suis ravi pour vous mais je dois y aller là.»

Il sentie une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre.

«Il n'est pas disponible.»

Snape lança un regard noir dont il avait le secret à l'italien. Il resserra son étreinte de sorte qu'ils se rapprochent. Il n'était pas doux juste possessif.

« Allons prendre nos affaires» dit-il en gardant son ton impératif.

Harry restait interdit tandis qu'ils regagnaient la chambre ainsi. Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à la voiture. Les portières se refermèrent et Severus marmonna:

«Potter, je vous en prie, fermez la.»

* * *

suite si ça tente quelqu'un : )


	3. 3 Entre attachement et fonctionnalité

**Croisement**

Disclaimer: Les personnages que je manipule ici ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la création de JKR. Je ne gagne pas un sous dessus

Rating: M

Blabla: Voilà la suite, esperons que ça vous plaise. Je la sens moins drôle vous me direz quoi. N'hésitez pas à commenter et dire ce que vous aimez ou pas, surtout ceux qui m'ont laisser des comments au fur et à mesure, ça me donne une idée de l'évolution :).

Sur la fic: le paring est SS/HP. Il va sans dire que je ne tiens pas compte de ce qui se passe dans les livres et que c'est OOC.

* * *

Reviews:

Merci à **stormtrooper, Ryrinie, princessenell, titmo, ad, Yuki Ysha, lilinichou, zarakynel, bohemio, lune rouge, Phobia Floral, lilyp, brigitte26, isadax, jenni944, kate et Tinkerbell Snape**. Merci pour les encouragements et commentaires, ça me motive bien :p.

Pour les personnes à qui je peux pas répondre faute de lien:

**kate, jenni944, brigitte26, lilip, bohémio, zarakinel, ad** : la voilà la suite ;)

**lune rouge:** Oui les SS/HP sont toujours invraisemblable. Mais c'est pour le potentiel humoristique que j'adore ce couple ;). J'essaye de bien garder Snape en effet mais Harry, en général, part completement OOC. Là je me donne comme excuse que 5ans peuvent le rendre un peu moins neuneu et plus surnois en effet :P.

**Phobia Floral**: Je ne sais même pas si ils vont finir ensemble :D pas de précipitation.

* * *

**3. Entre attachement et fonctionnalité**

L'ambiance habituelle s'était installée dans la voiture. Séverus restait de méchante humeur. L'insistance du réceptionniste lui avait tapé sur le système. Il s'admettait peu attractif mais pas au point d'être ignoré. Remettre ce Don Juan de pacotille à sa place avait été un plaisir. Pourtant la colère ne se dissipait pas, il restait que tout cela était de la faute de ce damné Potter. Lequel, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait obéit et s'était tu. De son côté, Harry ne saisissait pas les motivations de son ancien professeur. Mais ça ne serait pas la première fois pour lui qu'une question resterait sans réponse. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le paysage.

Le tandem fit halte dans un village pour manger. Harry se risqua à quelques mots.

« Vous avez l'air calmé. »

« Oui »

Séverus se confia le sourire en coin.

« C'est la perspective d'être quitte de vous. »

#Si ce n'était pas Snape, je dirai qu'il exulte.#

Harry s'immobilisa devant une petite église et commenta.

« Une petite merveille gothique»

Snape leva un sourcil.

« J'ai appris deux, trois trucs pendant mes voyages. Si vous voulez je vous en fais profiter. »

« Essayez toujours. »

Les deux, trois choses que Potter avait apprises s'avérèrent suffisantes pour s'attarder devant l'édifice pendant une bonne demi-heure. Snape restait de marbre

néanmoins ne fit rien pour écourter l'exposé. Le retour à la voiture mit fin à cette trêve, le silence reprit ses droits.

--

A Milan, Harry cueillit son sac en plein vol. Le conducteur sembla satisfait et s'affaira dans son coffre. Il daigna tout de même ajouter:

« Et voilà, bon voyage. »

Ce qu'il espérait ne plu être son passager engagea une discussion

« Nous risquons de nous recroiser. »

« Malheureusement. »

« Cette ville me plait, s'il me prend de rester un peu ? »

« Vous voyagez depuis cinq ans, pourquoi tarderiez-vous ici et maintenant ? »

Harry jeta un regard sur le côté

« Nous n'allons pas faire comme si nous nous connaissions pas. »

« Si, nous allons faire exactement cela. »

« Ce sera ridicule. »

Snape posa sa valise à terre et le fusilla du regard.

« Et ? »

« Quitte à se croiser, autant parler un peu. »

« Non »

« Mais tout à l'heure à l'église, ça allait. »

« Ne faites pas d'une exception une règle générale. »

« Et à la place ? »

« J'avais bu. Vous savez ce qu'il résulte de l'ingestion trop importante d'alcool. »

Harry sourit de façon narquoise « Desinhibition. Faire ce qu'on a pas le courage de faire à jeun. »

« Je vous l'accorde. Il m'a fallu du courage pour parler à un pareil décérébré. »

« Oui oui »

« Peu importe. Saisissez-vous le concept de solitude ? J'ai envie d'être seul. Et d'ailleurs vous l'étiez aussi jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, vous seriez amoureux ? »

Devant l'air railleur de son interlocuteur, Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est juste ridicule de se croiser et de s'ignorer. »

« J'assumerai ce ridicule. »

Sur le visage de Séverus se dessina ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire pour lui. Il se retira tranquille. Son ancien élève prit la direction opposée à la recherche d'un hôtel.

--

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il erra et redécouvrit la ville au hasard. Il reprenait ses habitudes solitaires seulement le cœur n'y était plus. Il s'agaçait de ce brusque changement, ne trouvant même pas en Snape un facteur d'évolution valable.

#_Il est tout sauf agréable. Pourquoi m'aurait-il donné envie de contact?_#

Désormais, il se sentait seul et ça ne lui convenait plus. Il devenait liant, appréciant les moindres échanges anodins possibles. Un soir, il se décida même à écrire à Ron et Hermione. Il choisit une carte de l'hôtel au hasard. Peu inspiré, il griffonna quelques mots.

« Milan vous salue. Je vais bien. Vous aussi, j'espère. Harry »

Il admira son œuvre d'un air morne.

#_On va dire que c'est un haïku raté_.#

Il attacha le mot et envoya, pour le regretter aussitôt. Il s'effondra sur sa couche. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une réponse l'attendait à la patte de son hibou. Il fit se qu'il

faut et calé dans son fauteuil déplia la lettre noircie de l'écriture serrée d'Hermione.

« Cher Harry,

Merci pour ta carte. Deux ans sans nouvelles, tu as décidé de battre des records ?

La famille va bien, rien de neuf. Je suis toujours dans mes recherches, Ron au ministère. Les enfants grandissent. Et oui, nous avons une petite Mélusine. D'ailleurs, leur parrain les intrigue et notre ami nous manque.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas aborder le sujet mais quand allons nous enfin te revoir ? Quand comptes-tu arrêter de voyager ? Est-ce que ça va vraiment ? Une carte de ta part… »

Harry cessa de lire et posa le papier sur la table d'un geste las.

#_des questions, toujours des questions. Finalement je me souviens pourquoi je préfère l'isolement._

_Tandis qu'avec l'autre…#_

Il entrevit pourquoi la compagnie de Snape n'était pas si pénible mais éluda la question.

--

Le lendemain, il déambulait dans le Duomo. Il flânait lorsqu'il aperçut Snape subissant une visite guidée. Profitant du retrait de ce dernier par rapport au groupe, il compléta l'explication du guide, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende siffler:

« Potter. »

« C'est juste que le guide n'a pas le temps de tout dire. Moi par contre. »

« Ce n'a pas parce que vous vous ennuyez que je dois payer pour cela. »

« Et voilà à force de ronchonner vous avez raté la fin de la visite. Vous êtes condamné à la finir avec moi. »

Snape soupira mais resta. Pour faire bonne mesure, il garda un air renfrogné durant l'exposé. Ils étaient désormais en route vers la sortie. Harry rattrapa son ancien professeur alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

« Je peux vous conseiller d'autres visites. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Et je peux aussi vous les faire visiter. »

« Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. »

« Pas de conversation personnelle. »

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je vais le regretter mais » Il ne voulut pas complimenter Potter et acheva par « soit, visitons. »

Harry invita Snape à le suivre en indiquant une direction.

« Commençons tout de suite alors. »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Snape ne s'enthousiasma guère. Son guide le remarqua et tenta de le rassurer.

« Allons, je vous promets d'être sage. »

Snape grimaça

°_Voilà qui laisse présager le pire avec vous_. °

--/--

A la grande surprise de Snape, Harry fut sage. A savoir que les premier jours, il se méfiait mais constata que Potter se contentait de parler histoire. Au fur et à mesure il se détendit. Les habitudes rapidement instaurées, les deux s'accommodèrent l'un de l'autre. Les sarcasmes pleuvaient, ils s'en amusaient intérieurement.

« Potter, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. »

« Ah, pour une fois que vous allez me faire plaisir. »

« Vous allez être débarrassé de moi. Je serai occupé dans les jours qui viennent. »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma, il semblait déçu.

« Ca vous chagrine à ce point? »

Il prit un air contrit

« Oui, j'espérais l'annonce que vous aviez contracté une maladie mortelle et atrocement douloureuse. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel de Severus. Harry s'éloigna d'un pas rapide empêchant Snape de riposter. Il cria

« Eh bien, appelez moi quand vous êtes à nouveau libre alors . » puis pensa

#_et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?#_

Il s'endormit sur cette question et se la posait encore en se servant du café le matin.

_#bon la grasse matinée m'a déjà fait tuer un peu de temps #_

Il joua distraitement avec sa cuillère.

_#depuis quand je tue le temps quand je suis seul? #_

Il grogna et se décida à faire un tour dans la piscine.

Après la piscine, le sauna, deux massages et un masque, Harry constata qu'il n'était que 15h. Il opta alors pour une sieste.

Le temps passait et il s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait tout le temps pour penser et cela aussi l'ennuyait. Son repas terminé, il sirota du vin. Le regard fixé sur son breuvage, il accorda soudain:

_#En fait j'apprécie la compagnie de ce connard graisseux.#_

Il ne put se résoudre à poursuivre alors il s'affaira à jouer avec son verre un moment. Le rouge s'accrochant vainement au verre le laissa songeur. Il dégusta la dernière gorgée.

_#Qu'est-ce qui occupe cet enfoiré?#_

Il posa le récipient sèchement. Son honnêteté n'irait pas jusqu'à avouer qu'il était contrarié.

Le jour suivant passa péniblement. Harry ne se contenta pas d'un peu de vin pour passer la soirée. A la troisième bouteille, la résolution de voir par lui-même à quoi jouait Snape était prise. Au niveau de l'hôtel, le jeune homme, dégrisé par la marche sans doute, prit conscience de la bêtise de son projet. Il prit place au bar, se permettant un gin fizz. Un quatrième le tentait lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées. Snape était particulièrement soigné. Sa chemise et son pantalon avait une coupe plus près de son corps que d'habitude, pas de fantaisie au niveau des couleurs par contre. Il remarqua que l'intérieur de son col et de ses manches était d'un vert profond. Harry sourit de cette légère concession. L'homme tranchait avec le décor clair et baroque de l'endroit. Il n'en ressortait que plus. Un inconnu sortit de l'ascenseur. Il avait l'air plus jeune qu'Harry, blond, un peu plus petit que Snape et bien taillé. Ses traits étaient réguliers et fins, sa mâchoire volontaire. D'ailleurs il poussa Séverus sans ménagement vers la sortie. Bizarrement, il ne subit pas de représailles. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourtant il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il régla l'addition à la hâte. L'alcool aidant, il suivit le couple sans réfléchir. Le blond parlait beaucoup mais son interlocuteur, contre toutes attentes, gardait le visage ouvert. Absorbés, aucun ne nota la filature. L'apprenti espion, quant à lui ruminait.

_#Un gars. Évidemment, tu croyais quoi? Snape buvant le thé avec une vieille tante?_

_D'une certaine façon, c'est ça.#_

Harry eut un sourire amer.

_#Je peux attendre son coup de fil longtemps.#_

Il constata que le couple entrait dans un bar gay.

_#De mieux en mieux. Bon je vais m'amuser de mon côté alors.#_

Lorsqu'il passa l'entrée, les deux hommes avaient déjà disparu happés par la foule. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une table isolée et libre qu'il avait repéré. Aussitôt installé un Italien vint l'aborder. Devant l'air d'incompréhension de son vis-à-vis, le dragueur tenta laborieusement de l'anglais. Le manque de réaction que cela provoqua ne démonta pas l'assaillant. Il lui tendit un verre ainsi qu'un préservatif. Le regard lançant des avada kadavra le fit enfin battre en retraite. Déjà une autre personne investissait l'autre côté. Le misanthrope s'apprêtait à se lever, seulement une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Il me semblait bien vous avoir reconnu, Potter. Que faites-vous ici? »

Snape ne prêta guère attention au mutisme d'Harry. Il était aussi acide que d'habitude.

« En tous les cas, vous voyez. Quand vous vous donnez la peine, vous arrivez à battre froid.»

« Il reviendra à la première occasion et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Il ajouta avec un sourire pincé

« D'ailleurs, je vous déconseille de rester, au risque de me servir d'alibi. Je ne pense pas que votre copine apprécie. »

« Où cherchez-vous toutes les sottises que vous débitez? »

« Oh ne faites pas l'innocent . »

Il fixa la chemise de Snape d'un air entendu.

Le dit Marc débarqua.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverai isolé. »

L'homme dévora Harry des yeux.

« Et en charmante compagnie qui plus est. »

_#Ce n'est peut-être pas son petit ami.#_

Le professeur eut une moue dubitative.

« Ne te fit pas aux apparences. Marc Desma, je te présente Harry Potter. »

« Ah, c 'est donc lui qui te sert de guide. Enchanté »

Il tendit la main vers Harry qui lui serra en répondant:

« Moi de même . »

« Vu son expansivité naturelle. » Il fit un clin d'œil. « Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout ainsi. »

« Ah. »

« J'ai connu Séverus… »

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus le flot de paroles.

#_Un bavard, c'est bien ma veine. Et je ne peux pas être trop désagréable.#_

Il fit l'effort de hocher la tête. Marc se tut et reprit:

« Je saisis mieux. »

« A savoir? »

« Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être le phénomène capable de supporter Severus plus de vingt-quatre heures. Et volontairement en plus. Personnellement, j'ai du mal. »

« C'est réciproque, Marc. »

« Bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'en vous rencontrant je comprends mieux. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry fit sobrement

« Il a beaucoup d'humour. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir tandis que Marc sembla étonné

« Vous seriez bien le premier à soutenir cela. »

« Je veux dire... à sa manière bien particulière. »

Le terrain se faisant glissant, il lâcha

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je vais me chercher de quoi me désaltérer. »

Il attendait une vodka orange et son gin fizz en se demandant pourquoi il avait commandé pour Snape aussi.

_#Un réflexe du à ses derniers jours.#_ L'argument le laissa sceptique.

A son retour, la table comptait un hôte de plus. Marc s'écria

« Oh, et tu lui offres son cocktail préféré. Que c'est mignon. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser comme le vin et le verre. Il fut horrifié de constater que le bavard ne semblait même pas plaisanter. La réaction de Snape fut encore plus rocambolesque. Ce dernier avait saisi son bras en roucoulant ,enfin autant qu'il le puisse.

« Merci, c'est tellement aimable. Au fait je te présente Frederico. »

En se tournant vers lui, Snape lui prit la main avec un air menaçant. Harry n'en tint pas compte et assura la formule de rigueur.

« Enchanté Frederico. »

L'homme en question était une caricature Bear. Assez petit, il était costaud, barbu, habillé de cuir. Il ne salua même pas Harry.

« Non, non. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu verses dans la midinette.»

Le sauveur saisit mieux son rôle. Il but son verre d'une traite et susurra d'une voix provocante:

« Rentrons à l'hôtel, s'il te plait.»

En partant, il souffla:

« Au plaisir, Marc.»

Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent comme un couple. Harry jubilait de laisser Snape mariner un peu. Il n'y tint plus et en reprenant les mots de son compagnon d'infortune:

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas être froid, comme tout le monde? »

Snape maugréa

« Oh vous me devez bien ça. Et lui c'est un cas lourd. Tenez, il nous suit là. »

« Voulez-vous que je vous embrasse? » Potter rit franchement.

« Très fin. Rentrer à l'hôtel ensemble suffira amplement. »

Ce qu'ils firent. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, le jeune homme posa la tête sur l'épaule de ce qui avait été son ennemi et ce jusqu'à l'hotel. Une fois dans la chambre, Severus jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« Il est encore là, vous n'avez qu'à transplaner. »

Il se tourna vers son pseudo amant et découvrit que ce dernier était assoupit sur le fauteuil où il l'avait abandonné. L'homme se massa les tempes et siffla:

« Alors vous. Vous n'en ratez pas une. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Toujours la même chose, suite si ça interesse quelqu'un.


	4. 4 Entre mutisme et confession

**Croisement**

Disclaimer: Les personnages que je manipule ici ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la création de JKR. Je ne gagne pas un sous dessus

Rating: M

Blabla: Et voilà enfin la suite et fin ;) Esperons que ça vous plaise. Dites moi quoi...

Sur la fic: le paring est SS/HP. Il va sans dire que je ne tiens pas compte de ce qui se passe dans les livres et que c'est OOC.

Reviews

MERCI à **bibimauri, stormtrooper, lilinichou, Sahada, brigitte26, jenni944, aby, Lilou, Eileen, titmo, yaone-kami, camille, ConanBlack et Samarachna **pour les reviews. C'est ce qui me motive alors vraiment merci.

**bibimauri**: Ca me surprend toujours que des gens trouvent que c'est drôle. Ca me fait plaisir en tout cas. Merci :p

**stormtrooper**: Bon la suite n'est pas arrivé bientôt ;). J'espere que tu seras encore là pour l'apprécier et me donner ton avis. Comme tu as fait a chaque fois jusqu'ici.

**lilinichou**: Je vois que ton imagination travaille, heureusement que je n'avais pas ce canevas en tête!!OUF sinon la suite étais spoilé.

**Sahada: **ce début qui finit déjà. Je n'aime pas quand ça traine.

**brigitte26: **esperons que la fin du voyage te convient...

**jenni944**: et bien je vais voir si tu adores la suite alors.

**aby**: merci pour ces compliments.

**Lilou**: si tu aimes les disputes entre Harry et Severus, tu vas être servi à nouveau!!

**Eileen19**: le sarcasme MOUHAHAHAHA le meilleur des humours ;)

**titmo**: oui la fic est basé sur de l'improbable...

**yaonekami**: et bien la voici la suite. merci pour la review

**camille**: je suis ravie que la suite te fasse plaisir, la voilà enfin ;)

**ConanBlack**: je veux bien te l'envoyer par mail...le problême c'est que je n'ai pas ton mail ;). Esperons que tu retombes dessus un jour.

**Samerachna**: T'as de la chance tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps. Et oui je maîtrise mieux Rogue que Harry j'avoue... Mais j'y travaille!

Pour ceux qui ont écrit des fics, j'essaye de prendre le temps de les lire. Je promet rien mais j'essaie de laisser des reviews.

Merci à toi **Lita** d'avoir lu , vivement qu'on se revoit.

* * *

**Entre mutisme et confession**

Snape regardait l'endormi avec intérêt. Il prit un verre et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Le fracassement fut suivi d'un râle.

"Pitié pas de bruits comme ça."

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage du troubleur de sommeil.

"Vous voulez dire un bruit comme cela?"

Un autre verre explosa. L'autre se fit plus ferme.

"Rahh, torturer les autres est votre seul loisir?"

"Non, mon loisir c'est de rester seul. Et je torture les autres pour y arriver. Nuance... D'ailleurs, je vais finir par croire que vous aimez cela."

Harry sourit et lança d'un ton défiant.

"J'aime ça mais uniquement quand c'est vous."

"Oh, la Gazette serait ravie de l'apprendre."

"Osez seulement, je vois l'article d'ici" Harry prit une intonation conspiratrice." _le lourd secret de l'ex mangemort, son amant témoigne_." L'amant en question c'est Frederico évidemment."

La réponse fut cassante.

"Je crois me souvenir des raisons qui me font préférer la solitude." Et Snape quitta la pièce.

"Tss mauvais joueur..."

Et ainsi ils reprirent leurs habitudes. Quelques jours plus tard, ils flânaient dans la rue. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'ils se connaissaient. Harry s'approcha soudain de Snape.

" J'aurais besoin que vous posiez pour moi. "

Severus se figea.

" Si je ne vous connaissez pas, j'aurais trouvé la plaisanterie excellente. "

" Qu'est ce que cela change? Ce n'est pas la première photo de vous que je prendrai. "

" Ah non ? "

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise.

" Vous m'avez donné un excellent appareil photo et vous n'avez pas remarqué que depuis je prends des photos en permanence ? "

" Bien sûr que si, je passe mon temps à attendre. Mais au moins çà vous tenait occupé et que vous étiez moins envahissant. "

" Vous n'avez pas supposé un instant que je vous photographie parfois… "

" Non, je me suis dit que vous supposeriez, à raison, que je détesterai cela. "

Harry sourit et conclut :

" Raté! Et maintenant si vous vouliez bien vous placer s'il vous plait. "

Snape secoua la tête d'un air outré.

" Ne me prenez plus en photo Potter. "

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit la marche.

" J'aurais d'autres occasions de toute façon. "

" Non je ne crois pas. "

" Comment cela ? On peut lancer un sort pour ne pas apparaitre sur une pellicule ... "

Harry sourit.

"... Vous seriez capable de faire ce genre de choses juste pour ne pas apparaître en photo. "

" Oui on peut ensorceler les appareils et oui je serai capable de le faire. Mais je parlais tout simplement du fait que la rentrée approche. "

Harry avança en silence. Severus suivit plus tranquillement. Soudain Harry se retourna, entoura le cou de Severus de son bras, leva l'appareil et l'actionna. Il s'éloigna de la bombe à retardement qu'il avait déclenché le plus vite qu'il put et dit avant de rentrer dans une église :

" Je n'ai jamais été obéissant. "

L'inévitable épilogue ne fut abordé qu'une seule fois ensuite, pour en accuser la date quelques jours plus tard.

**--**

Le repas touchait à sa fin. Harry et Snape avaient pris l'habitude de finir leur dîner en parlant du programme du lendemain. Seulement ils savaient tout deux qu'ils n'y aurait pas de lendemain cette fois.

" Alors prêt à terroriser tous les élèves du Poudlard ? "

Snape se contenta de hocher la tête.

" Avouez que çà vous plait bien. "

Snape haussa les épaules. Harry supposa qu'il souriait intérieurement.

" Et en plus vous serez débarrassé de moi. "

Cette fois il devint plus expansif :

" Oui, il était temps. "

Harry roula des yeux :

" Pas la peine de cacher votre tristesse. "

Snape se fit cabotin.

" Ah pardonnez mon impolitesse, je suis navré que nos routes se séparent. Quelle est votre prochaine destination ?"

Les yeux jubilant Harry dit :

" Chez vous exactement. "

" Je n'aime pas trop cette plaisanterie... "

Harry soupira et ajouta

" En fait je l'ignore. "

" Vous avez déjà tenté le grand nord ? "

" Pas vraiment et vous ? "

" Un peu, c'était plaisant, à vous de voir si l'aventure vous tente. "

" Je vais y songer. "

Le bavardage laissa place au brouhaha de la salle. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant. Une fois sur le trottoir, ils se firent face. Harry fut le premier à se lancer.

" Au revoir et bon retour. "

Séverus garda un air indéchiffrable.

" Merci, au revoir et bon voyage à vous. "

" Merci. "

Le silence reprit ses droits. Harry haussa les épaules et pinçât les lèvres et reprit:

" Il n'y a rien à ajouter je crois."

Snape fit un sourire discret et hocha la tête. Harry se dit que la situation était insolite. Il se retourna et termina.

" Prenez soin de vous" mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour partir.

Le lendemain Harry émergea avec un sentiment déconcertant qu'il ne pouvait décrire que de façon excentrique. Il s'était couché un jour et il n'avait pas pu empêcher un double de sortir de lui. Celui-ci avait vécu insouscient dans une dimension parallèle et était revenu. A lui de se reveiller enfin dans sa propre dimension dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Il se sentait étranger au monde. Il bascula pour reprendre pied. Une inspiration profonde suivi d'un soupir lui permirent de se lever comme un automate. Il décida de bouger, se prépara rapidement et fit son sac. Ces gestes le rassurèrent comme un rituel et il se sentit moins lourd. Il fit l'inventaire de tête, tout était en ordre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Un dernier coup d'oeil sur la chambre lui permit de reperer l'appareil photo de Snape. Il fronça les sourcils et le récupéra. Désormais prendre des photo ferait parti de ses habitudes. A ce détail pres le cours de la vie reprit.

L'apres-midi, assis a une terrasse, Harry sortit son journal. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus écrit depuis un mois. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le coté irréel de ces moments. Il se leva et décida de reconstituer cela dans un carnet.

Il commenca par rechercher des représentation des endroits et des oeuvres qu'ils avaient admiré. Puis il les intregra magiquement dans un carnet. Il n'ajouta aucun commentaire trouvant cela superflu. Le lendemain soir il tournait les pages d'un carnet de voyage complet. Il le referma et le soupesa.

#_et maintenant?#_

Harry sombra brutalement dans la mélancolie.

--/--

Plusieurs mois avaient passés, Harry se balançait d'un pied à l'autre sous un proche. Bien qu'il se soit soignesement préparé, il n'arrivait pas à maitriser sa nervosité. Il serra son poig, le dessera et sonna. Un instant passa, des pas se firent entendre et soudain Snape était devant lui. Comme si ils s'étaient vu la veille, Snape s'exclama:

" Potter. Encore vous. "

Harry parla de façon précipitée.

" J'aime votre perspicacité. Voulez vous bien vous mettre de sur le côté."

Il poussa Snape, déposa son sac dans l'entrée et sembla satisfait de son effet.

" Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites? "

" Tout de suite c'est moins perpicace. Je m'installe chez vous. "

Il se crispa.

" J'ai cru mal comprendre "

"A cause de vous, je ne supporte plus la solitude. Le problème étant que je ne supporte toujours personne, à part vous. Et comme vous êtes du genre à assumer les conséquences de vos actions. "

" Vous délirez. "

" Jamais à l'heure du thé. Où est votre cuisine? "

Un tableau lui indiqua la direction d'un signe. Snape marmona comme pour lui même.

" J'aurais du redémarrer cette voiture. "

" Sans doute, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait et me voici. "

" Sortez tout de suite."

Ignorant ces ordres, Harry fouilla dans les placards en continuant sur le ton de la conversation.

" Depuis quand êtes vous inconséquent? "

" Depuis que vous me désignez responsable de façon absurde. "

" Au fait vous êtes célibataire? "

Séverus s'étrangla.

" Pardon? "

" Qu'allez-vous imaginer! C'est juste que ma présence ne genera personne alors. "

" Si,moi. "

Harry dut convenir.

" Ah,ça c'est un problème. "

" Restez sérieux. "

" D'accord. Toujours du lait dans votre thé? "

" Vous avez trente secondes pour sortir d'ici. Sinon cela risque d'être douleureux. "

Potter tourna précipitemment la cuillère dans la tasse et se mit en route vers la porte.

" Si vous insistez,mais à condition que acceptiez un dîner. "

" Hors de question . "

Cette fois Harry s'immobilisa et fit face à son interlocuteur.

" Je reste alors. "

" Sortez. "

Harry s'éloigna au pas de charge.

"Ah je suis heureux que vous acceptiez l'invitation. Je passe vous prendre à 20H. "

" Je n'ai pas… "

Harry le coupa

" Au fait votre thé est prêt. A ce soir. "

Et il disparut. Snape ne put qu'envoyer valdinguer sa tasse de thé pour se calmer.

--

Il était 20h. Harry sortit les mains de ses poches et hocha la tête vigoureusement. Il atteignit le porche et n'eut pas l'occasion de sonner. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant Harry médusé quant à la suite des événements. Snape la fit claquer derrière lui, l'expression indechiffrable. Harry opta pour l'attitude je-fais-comme-si-tout-étais-dans-l'ordre-des-choses.

"Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation. Allons-y"

Snape fit une moue sans conviction et emboita le pas. Ils ne reparlèrent qu'une fois installer dans le restaurant devant un verre de vin. Harry se racla la george et reprit la parole.

"Bon anniversaire"

Il sortit deux livres aux reliures travaillées. Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas réagir pendant quelques secondes et finit par les prendre et les feuilleter. Il reconnut nombre d'endroit et d'oeuvres qu'ils avaient vu ensemble.

" Cela a du vous prendre beaucoup de temps. "

" Je n'aime guère plus voyager. J'ai tout mon temps. "

" Et le second? "

" C'est-ce que je souhaite visiter. "

Apres une inspiration,il murmura

" avec vous. "

Snape gémit

" Ah non,pas ça . "

" Pas quoi? "

" Pourquoi en demander toujours plus? "

" Une soirée par an ça me semble correct,non? Et quelques jours de voyage. "

" Mais trouvez vous quelque un d'aimable au moins."

" Vous êtes aimable . "

" Non "

" A votre manière. "

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

" Aussi aimable que drôle. "

" Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte? "

" La paix. MA paix. "

Snape voulut attraper son verre, dans sa rage il se fit que le précipiter à terre. Il se brisa.

Harry sembla choqué. Il dit d'une voix blanche

" Le verre et le vin ne se mélangent que si le verre se brise. "

" Je ne comprends pas le propos. "

" Le verre se brise. "

" Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous m'inquiétiez? "

" Y a-t-il un autre moyen de les mélanger? "

" Evidemment, en les faisant fondre . "

" Avec force ou avec chaleur. L'idée me plait. "

" Potter,vous craquez complètement. "

" Oui c'est vrai. Et je vous présente toutes mes excuses de m'être imposé ainsi. "

Et il se leva et quitta Snape sans rien ajouter.

--/--

Un claquement éttouffé se fit entendre, un autre plus vif suivit. Snape venait de refermer son livre brutalement et de le jeter sur la table. Les quelques rouleaux se trouvant là tremblèrent. Ses doigts tapotèrent agressivement le bois. Son visage tendu indiquait qu'il était sur les nerfs. Il n'admettait pas pouvoir penser à Potter régulièrement. Les premiers mois, la disparition l'avait ravie. Faire des supposition sur la santé mentale discutable du décérébré l'avait même amusé. Mais au fur et à mesure, la joie se transforma en interrogation sur les occupations actuelles de Potter. L'imaginer avec un autre l'avait agacé. Il s'était trouvé trop fier et avait conclu que cela ne le regardait plus. Seulement il y avait ces livres dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarraser. Et cela l'ennuyait. Il les avait posé sur sa table basse en vue de les détruire. Ceux-ci n'avaient plus bouger depuis. Et chaque jour ils les voyaient, et chaque jour cela lui faisait penser à Potter. Sans cela cela n'aurait pas été le cas. Evidemment, sans ces livres, il n'aurait pas pensé à lui. C'était de la faute de Potter. Maudit Potter. Une colère sourde avait grandit et à cet instant l'ennuyait encore une fois. Pour couper cours à ses pensées,il décida d'ouvrir son courrier. La seule lettre présente fut ouverte rageusement. En la lisant, il fronçat les sourcils et pour finir éclata de rire. Oui,la santé mentale de l'autre devait être défaillante. Mais il fallait aussi reconnaitre qu'il était soulagé. Son visage s'assoubrit et il pensa

°Il faudrait peut-être que je l'admette.°

--

Séverus détailla l'affiche de l'entrée. C'était bien le vernissage de l'exposition d'Harry Potter. Beaucoup de personne du monde magique étaient présente, toutes en grande conversation. Il en profita pour faire le tour des photos. Une photo d'église retenait son attention lorsqu'il sentit une présence qui le poussa à se tourner. Harry se tenait devant lui et l'interrogeait silencieusement. Séverus prit la parole.

"Bonsoir"

"Bonsoir,je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez."

"Pourtant vous m'avez envoyé une invitation."

"C'est vrai."

Harry semblait embarrassé. C'est à nouveau Séverus qui relança.

"Vous êtes libre ensuite pour un diner?"

Harry ecarquilla les yeux, se ressaisit enfin et ne put s'empecher de le narguer.

"Je vais me libérer de suite, des fois que vous changeriez d'avis."

Il disparut pour reparaître quelques instants plus tard vétu d'un manteau. Snape l'invita d'un signe de la main à le suivre. Ils prirent plaisir à marcher ensemble sans ressentir le besoin de parler. Ce n'est que lorsque le serveur versa le vinau restaurant que Séverus reprit la parole en le testant.

"Vous n'allez plus me faire de scène de diva cette fois?"

Harry resta maitre de lui même et répondit calmement.

"Non, plus de scène. Ma demande et mon comportement étaient déplacés. Seulement je ne pensais obtenir quoique ce soit de vous si je ne vous forçais pas la main. Votre venue me prouve le contraire, je reconnais."

"Bien me voilà rassuré quant à votre santé mentale."

Il sourit et se fit ironique

"Je vous assure que je m'en inquiétais."

Harry fit une moue boudeuse mais concéda un sourire. Snape put enchainer.

"Parlons d'autre chose, puisque c'est votre anniversaire je vous ai apporté quelque chose." et il posa un polaroid sur la table.

La surprise d'Harry se lisait sur ses traits.

"AH, euh merci"

L'appareil fit l'objet d'un examen attentif au cour duquel il fut déclancher par erreur. Rien n'apparut, Harry tourna le papier vers son bienfaiteur attendant une explication. Snape ne se fit pas prié.

"Il est encorselé. Seules les choses qui comptent aux yeux du photographe apparaissent."

Il tendit la main, Harry lui présenta l'objet. Il reprit la parole.

"Vous avez tendance à m'agacer Potter."

"Ah oui?" La voix d'Harry était sarcastique.

Snape fixait l'appareil d'un air morne.

"Oui, vous m'agacez mais un autre élément m'agace encore plus. Permettez moi de vérifier quelque chose."

Severus saisit l'appareil et photographia en direction de son interlocuteur. Il attendit et soupira lorsque le cliché apparut. Puis il glissa l'instantanée face cachée sur la table. A l'instant où Harry découvrit le cliché, Snape murmura à bout

"Bon anniversaire"

Harry se contempla comme suspendu dans le vide. A son tour il utilisa l'appareil. Lorsque Severus se devina, Harry murmura aimablement.

"Merci"

Snape reposa son portrait surréaliste. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce ne serait certainement pas évident mais le sourire d'Harry était un premier pas encourageant.

**FIN**

MERCI beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là. J'ai d'autres fics en réserve. Si vous êtes tenté faites le moi savoir. +


End file.
